


Something Different

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Smoking, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: After their other plans fall through, Agatha gets bored in the bar she and Phineas are cooped up in and gets too handsy.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request for somebody doing something "in a public space", which isn't NECESSARILY my bag but I tried my best.

A dark hookah lounge in the middle of the day wasn't the sort of place to which Phineas or Agatha usually gravitated, but they had been too long stopped in the same rural town and like any rural town there wasn't much to do other than eat and get wasted. Agatha usually enjoyed eating, but the human fascination with an altered perception completely eluded her, leaving her with even fewer appealing options. Still, it could be worse; the downtime provided her and Phineas with plenty of opportunities to sequester themselves off to do unspeakable things to each other. That had plenty of appeal, in Agatha's opinion. 

It had appeal now as she sat next to her commander, who was slunk down low into the comically large couch cushions and trying very hard to blow shapes out of blue smoke. Occasionally she sort of managed it, the faintest outline of a rolling wave churning from the edge of her exhale, a half-formed fish trailing long shimmering fins past her lips before dissolving too early. Phineas felt Agatha watching and turned towards her, letting the smoke billow from her mouth as she spoke.

"There's a trick to it," she insisted. "Jo smokes this brand's stuff a lot and she's real good at it, she does the red ones with the flowers. Rubies, Ruby Somethings." she grinned. "She's got more practice than me I guess."

Agatha blew gently, unsmiling but affectionate, clearing the haze so she could see Phineas better. Phineas seemed to realize something.

"I didn't even think about it, I'm sorry," she untwisted the hose from its stand on the table and stretched it towards her. "do you wanna try?"

Agatha took it cautiously, holding it awkwardly in a fist. 

"You just inhale, like, um," Phineas paused for a second. "it's not like a straw, it's like taking a breath, you're supposed to pull it all the way down. But you don't have lungs, so I guess it's...not that important...how you do it...?" 

Agatha, still holding the pipe too tightly, raised it to her mouth and followed instructions as well as she could. The sensation was Something, the smoke coated the inside of her mouth with...strawberry? Some kind of citrus? The blue base in the shisha, what shaped the smoke, gave the feeling of cool water down her throat; Phineas had picked it specifically because it was smoother, this must be what she'd meant. With no real failsafe against choking on air she didn't need and no real indicator of what a breath _should_ be, she just kept going, filtering smoke for a good ten seconds until she heard giggling from beside her. 

"Okay okay!" Phineas was reaching for the pipe and Agatha let it go immediately, like it was hot. Thin blue curlicues were weaving out of her chest and she realized it was probably coming from her head too. Great job idiot. 

Phineas was smiling up at her through a fold of unruly hair. 

"Does it do anything for you?" Agatha shoved back her self-loathing enough to respond placidly.

"It _tastes_ good. But this is unhealthy, why don't you just eat something sweet?"

Phineas pulled again and breathed it through her nose. 

"It's relaxing," she sighed, "it makes you feel floaty and nice, it's good for sitting around and talking. Usually it's more fun with a few people but everyone bailed on us." 

It was true, they'd all made plans to meet up here but everyone else had ducked out one by one for different reasons. As was the natural way of things, as soon as there was somewhere fun to be suddenly everyone became busy. This left Phineas and Agatha alone in one of the larger booths, nestled in a back corner far away from the scant sunlight that filtered through the wooden slats of the windows. The booth was composed of a square table (a slab of thick black wood, lacquer pockmarked by burns) surrounded on three sides by a couch, its one shared side walled off from the next booth by a detailed paper screen that probably shouldn't have been set up in such a smoky environment. There were a few holes burnt near the center where someone had probably gotten too rowdy sometime before. Through the center of the table a hookah as thick as a small tree extended from the floor up into the ceiling, built out of mismatched layers with empty hose nozzles sticking out in random directions, reaching for the row of pipe settings ringing the booth.

The two of them sitting so close to each other in front of the single hose looked laughably out of place against this huge empty space. Not caring, Phineas settled back against the cushions, pressing her shoulder closer against Agatha and making their presence even smaller. She closed her eyes.

"I dunno if I can get our money's worth out of this one by myself," she giggled softly. "I'm not very good at this." She puffed again, a tiny seahorse curled away before it could form properly. 

Every time Phineas shifted she inched closer. Agatha had picked up that this usually happened right before Phineas announced she wanted to do something filthy, and she considered their options. Admittedly Phineas was very cute trying to smoke and snuggling up like this, but Agatha was already achingly bored of sitting in a room watching other humans poison themselves. They should go back to the ship. Still...

It _was_ pretty dark in here, they _were_ off all alone. The nearest occupants were near the middle of the room a few tables away. Another romantic outing it seemed, three felines entirely engrossed in their conversation. Other than that it was completely dead, not being the sort of establishment that respectable parties patronized during daylight hours.

Agatha put her arm around Phineas, an act that would have been immensely uncomfortable for anyone more inconvenienced by the laws of physics. Phineas curled closer. 

"You're affectionate today," she chirped brightly. Agatha responded by casually slipping a hand down the front of her shirt.

"Oh," Phineas said lamely, caught off-guard. Agatha rarely made the first move. A vaguely reluctant look crossed her face and Agatha felt a pang of nervousness that maybe she'd read the situation wrong and this had been a bad idea, but Phineas was still leaning into her. Agatha's fingers found their way under the strap of her bra.

"Should, uh, is there anyone-" Phineas made to lean forward but Agatha held her back. Her hand moved gently over Phineas' chest.

"Don't worry about it," she hummed, slightly worried about it. She tried to exude Cool Confidence in an attempt to make Phineas think she was at least one of those things. It seemed to work to some extent; she relaxed under her grip and cuddled against her companion to give an easier angle.

Phineas' breathing was getting uneven. This was easy stuff, when they slept together Agatha did this sometimes without even thinking about what she was doing. Human bodies were _so_ simple, predictable, a fact she'd only found hilarious and somewhat boring until she had her own simple human to make predictions for. She pinched and kneaded, when Phineas stiffened she tugged a bit more sharply than she knew should be comfortable, checking off her motions and Phineas' reactions in her mind. Phineas' squirming drew the skin of her shoulder over the grooves in Agatha's exposed bicep, leaving behind white scratches that faded as fast as they appeared. Agatha noted that too.

"You're so easy," she mused her favorite insult near Phineas' ear, glancing quickly over the room before turning to kiss her. Phineas was pliant under her lips, a hand slid pointlessly into one of the pockets on her coat and she felt a thrum of affection at Phineas' silly habitual gesture. Phineas pulled away slightly, still nudging their noses.

"We should get outta here." She said, her voice weighted low with Agatha's administrations. Agatha made an exaggerated expression like she was considering it.

"I don't think so," she said. Phineas sat back to look at her.

"No?"

"You haven't finished your hookah yet." Agatha replied, pulling her hand from Phineas' shirt and resting it on her thigh. Phineas laughed softly.

"Oh, I see." She huffed. She took another drag to give herself time to respond.

"I'd have to be quiet though," she frowned. "Why don't we just go back to the Noon?" Agatha's hand wandered further into Phineas' lap, pressing teasingly between her legs.

"We can, as soon as you finish what you paid for." Agatha found a lethargic rhythm, tracing the warmed seams of Phineas' shorts with her fingertips.

Phineas whined, mostly for show. She breathed deeply and held it, slacking her mouth to let the blue smoke cascade lazily down and out. She exhaled, let herself go limp and her knees fall wider apart while Agatha roamed over her. The teasing was bad enough, but the fact that someone might see them made the comparatively chaste movement seem much filthier. Phineas swallowed. 

"What are you gonna do to me then, pretty lady?" 

"Best I can," Agatha responded absently, less sure than the phrase would suggest. She glanced over the room again; the cats had ordered another hookah and some hummus, one couldn't stop giggling. None of them seemed aware she and Phineas were even there.

She made quick work of the fasteners on Phineas' shorts before her partner could second guess things. The underwear underneath had pink runes of some sort printed on them, and after a brief moment of realization Agatha had to stop everything for a rare laughing fit. 

"Don't laugh at me!" Phineas complained, although when Agatha actually bothered to laugh it was impossible for Phineas to be upset, no matter the reason. "These are OFFICIAL merchandise."

"How long have you _had_ those?" 

"They're new!" Phineas sputtered helplessly, oblivious that the fact that she'd _recently_ purchased Star Guardian Sunny underthings was also hilarious. Agatha managed to stifle her laughter, nudging the khakis down over Phineas' knees. She dragged her fingertips across the inside of Phineas' thigh, fought the urge to rush, felt her shiver when she thumbed her underwear aside. With surprisingly little resistance her fingers slipped inside and Phineas buried her face in Agatha's shoulder. She thrust her hips forward weakly but Agatha shook her shoulder gently, enough to make Phineas glance up. Her eyes were glassy while they tried to focus on Agatha's face.

"Finish your stuff."

Phineas realized she was still holding the hookah pipe in her hand. Agatha crooked her fingers inside her, stole a glance around the room while Phineas took a drag and shuddered it through her teeth. 

"You're awful," Phineas mumbled. Agatha buried her thumb further, nestled it firmly beside the bundle of nerves above her fingers, still moving slowly. All she had to do was bend the tip of her thumb, just a little, and Phineas was whining again with her face pressed into Agatha's sleeve. She grabbed Agatha's wrist with her free hand, half guiding her. Again, Agatha marveled at how easy this was; she was hardly even moving, just three fingers in the right places was enough. Humans were ridiculous. She leaned down and gently kissed the side of Phineas' face and Phineas let her breath out in a rush as the fingers working her over made an _exceedingly_ pleasant pattern, so Agatha did it again, harder and slower. Phineas ground her hips forward and the pipe fell in her lap, her hand gripping lamely at nothing before she pressed her palm over her eye, threading her fingers through the roots of her hair.

"Smoke," Agatha murmured in her ear. Phineas mumbled something back, her voice too high, and resumed. As well as she could, at least. She was inclined to breathe somewhat more briskly than was preferable for a leisurely hookah. 

Phineas moaned sharply, or tried to, but it tangled the smoke in her throat and she doubled over in a coughing fit. Alarmed at the malfunction, Agatha withdrew immediately, but Phineas was already giggling an ugly strained laugh between hacking up air. The little bursts of smoke tried to make seashells as they crashed apart against the edge of the table. Agatha turned to survey the room again; they were certainly the loudest thing in the bar, now. She sighed. 

"Get dressed, let's head back." Phineas snorted.

"Coward." 

 


End file.
